


Save Me From Fire

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami waits on the rooftop for Kaiba. Companion piece to Rockin' Me Bab-ey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol

It was hard, _damn_ hard being Seto Kaiba’s friend sometimes. Hard because it meant he was sometimes needed (press conferences, promo shoots, media circuits) and hard because it meant most of the time he wasn’t (school, work, now).

 

Yami hummed, hummed as he slugged the bottle of alcohol down his throat, the night sky empty of the sounds of crickets he was used to, instead filled with the chatter of the guests on the lawn below. He knew it was bad form to be sitting on Kaiba’s roof, especially when this party was black tie only and he was wearing denim and leather; but right then, he didn’t care if he was spotted by the entire board of Industrial Illusions; he just wanted to be outside, and he couldn’t even have that much.

 

Kaiba was downstairs, working the crowd as he always did, polite and put together like a blow-up doll ready to be spit on. Yami laughed and hugged his knees; actually, that was a lie. Kaiba didn’t take anybody’s crap, least of all the people he didn’t care for emotionally. If the house suddenly caught fire, Kaiba’d grab his briefcase and ditch them on his helicopter out the front door, because really, what were they to him? Kaiba could be absolutely ruthless when he wanted to be.

 

Would he save Yami, if that were the case? Yami didn’t think so. He turned his music up, though not nearly as loud as he wanted to. If he could, he’d blast it at full volume to drown out all the big wigs below, drown out the throb inside his head. A throb that would go away once he laid down and closed his eyes in Seto Kaiba’s sheets.

 

Yami glanced back inside the locked room, just to check and make sure Kaiba himself hadn’t returned yet. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to face him sober, but he wasn’t smashed enough yet to seal the deal. Honestly, he just wanted to stop all the weird feelings building up inside his lungs, feelings that Kaiba himself had made happen only two weeks prior, when he invited him over after hours for a collaborative project only to stick his fingers in Yami’s hair and drag his lips down his cheekbone. It still made Yami burn inside, like he’d done something wrong and sat there, yet here he was now, waiting for him.

 

He hadn’t told Yugi or Jounouchi or Anzu or Honda. He didn’t think he could. What would they think, of him acting so intimately with Kaiba. It, it wasn’t right…but then why did his fingers twitch so badly when he thought of it, as he raised his glass to his lips once more? Was something broke inside him?

 

Yami tried to picture Kaiba throwing his rope ladder out to save him from the fire, but the alcohol burned on the way down and made his vision burn as the fire ascended the ropes and brought everything down instead.


End file.
